Items
Items are objects that users can accumulate on GPX+ that allow for a large variety of activity on the site. From expanding the functionality of the site, to allowing various Pokémon to be obtained and evolved, Items play an important role on the site, and are vital for success in participating in its different sections. The large variety of items can be obtained in a number of different ways, some more obscure or more difficult than others. Finding Items The Items on GPX+ can be obtained through a variety of means. Often, the more valuable and powerful an item is, the more difficult it is to obtain. Browsing the Site When users access any page on GPX+, there is a slim chance that a banner will appear at the top of the page (just under the links to the Updates) stating that the user has found an item "on the ground". The Item is automatically added to the user's inventory when the banner is loaded; no other action is required. This is also the only way to obtain Special Items called for by certain Exploration tasks. Shop By obtaining Points or Prize Points, users can purchase a large variety of items from the Main Shop, Backroom, or Prize Shop, from Account Upgrades to Vs. Seeker Items. Achievements A number of Achievements can reward items after being unlocked. Items range from Account Upgrades to Summon Items, depending on the user's current inventory. Battle Tower Winning against NPCs in the Battle Tower can reward users with Valuable Items, while reaching different win streaks in the Battle Subway can reward Vitamins or particular Account Upgrades. Underground When a Pokémon returns from the Underground, they may bring back an item as well. To date, Fossils, Evolution Items, Summoning Items, and Valuable Items have been reported as obtained through the Underground. Poké Walker After obtaining a certain number of steps, Pokémon retrieved from the Poké Walker will return with an Accessory. If the user already owns 10 of that Accessory, it will automatically be sold. Inventory The different items that can be obtained on GPX+ can be divided into twelve groups. A user's Inventory tab on their Pokétch will show these groups in somewhat alphabetical order so long as they possess at least one item from each group. Account Upgrades These items expand the functionality of the site, either by adding new features or allowing more of a particular activity to occur (such as storing more Pokémon or obtaining more Trinkets). Some only perform their function by interacting with them from the Inventory tab. Ancient Plates These rare items are used to access the exploration, which awards an Arceus. Battle Tower Items These items correspond to a number of the Held Items in the video games that function solely to aid a Pokémon in battle, such as the Gems and Choice Items. As the name states, they only provide assistance in the Battle Tower and Battle Subway. Pokémon can be given these items from their drop-down menus. Cosplay Giftboxes Special items obtained from completing Weekly Pokémon Hunts. They are used to transform female Pikachu into their cosplay forms, as introduced in the games Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. Egg Vouchers These items are another special class of Summoning Items, primarily awarded as prizes for winning in one of the different events or contests hosted by GPX+. They tend to produce rare eggs in the user's party, such as particular Novelty or Legendary Pokémon. Evolution Items and Evolution Stones These items are required for particular Pokémon to evolve. Unlike the games, they do not need to be "used" or "held" directly by the Pokémon; when other evolution conditions are met, causing the Pokémon to evolve will consume the item automatically. Fossils These items are a special class of Summoning Item that cause the eggs of certain Novelty Pokémon to appear in the user's party; unlike the games, they have no relation to the canon Pokémon they represent. They are activated from the Inventory tab. Mega Stones These items are used to Mega Evolve Pokémon when a Pokémon meets the required events upon Mega Evolving. Miscellaneous Items These items perform a variety of functions and do not tend to have a unifying theme. Items here range from Escape Ropes, which allow users to perform another Underground expedition with the same Pokémon, to Vitamins, which raise the IVs of a Pokémon upon use. Mystery Items Labelled simply as Mystery in the Inventory, these items tend not to have an immediate effect while in the user's possession. In many cases, they are moved to one of the other sections once their uses are defined. Rare Evolution Items Rare Evolution Items}} Rarer items required for particular Pokémon to evolve. They are used for unique, generally non-canon evolutions, typically involving Novelty Pokémon, but otherwise function similarly to standard Evolution Items. Special Evolution Items Special Evolution Items}} Strange, special items used to evolve or form change various Novelty and Legendary Pokémon. They are generally much harder to obtain than regular Evolution Items, and even Rare Evolution Items, but otherwise function similarly. Summoning Items These items are used in the Lab to call forth Legendary Pokémon that cannot otherwise be obtained as eggs under normal, everyday conditions. Summoning Items tend to correspond to items that have some relationship to the Pokémon they summon in the games (for example, Lugia and the Silver Wing or Palkia and the Lustrous Orb). Valuable Items These items are used primarily to obtain a large amount of points by selling them to the Shop; they serve no other use on GPX+. Vs. Seeker Items These items are used by Pokémon to aid in Vs. Seeker battles, and tend to correspond to different Held Items that can be used in the video games. Unlike Battle Tower items, however, some of these can be required for other activities, such as Explorations. Accessories The final class of items are Accessories, used exclusively for Dressing Up Pokémon. Unlike the other items listed above, Accessories are not visible in the Inventory. A user can only see which Accessories he has by choosing the Dress Up option for a Pokémon. Category:Items